


Fly Me to the Sea.

by ErykahChanel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Icarus, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Curiosity, M/M, Magical, Magnus rules the sea, Underwater, Will they go on an adventure?, the start of something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErykahChanel/pseuds/ErykahChanel
Summary: In which Alec flies too close to the sun, and falls towards something much greater.





	Fly Me to the Sea.

**Author's Note:**

> My coworker made a comment about Icarus, and this happened. Enjoy!

He loved to fly.

He’d spread his wings and let the morning breeze rustle his feathers.

Oh, how they loved to watch him fly.

The first few times were tricky, that was for sure. He wobbled to and fro before settling into a straight line, floating a few feet off the ground. Now, he was so in tune with his wings, his flight rivaled that of an eagle.

He crouched low to the ground, bringing them in close as he coiled every muscle in his body before leaping to his feet, and up into the air. He didn’t wobble anymore. His wings were steady now, allowing him to soar higher than he’d ever dreamed.

_“Alec, be careful.”_

_But father, look how quickly I’ve learned to fly!_

_“Yes, I see, but you need not fly so high.”_

He closed his eyes and tipped his face up towards the sun, letting the warmth wash over him. So warm, so radiant – God, he wanted more.

He spread his wings again, coasting on the winds above the clouds.

_“The sun, Alec. You need to stay away from the sun.”_

He rolled from side to side before dipping beneath the clouds, and propelling himself upward with everything he had. Breaking through the clouds the second time was a mind-altering experience that left him hovering in place for a moment, breathing it all in.

He flew higher and higher – straight towards the sun with a smile that rivaled its light.

It was getting harder, and his back began to ache, but he wouldn’t be up for long.

_Father, I’ll be home later._

_“Alright, Alec. Remember what I said about the sun.”_

His eyes flew open as beads of sweat appeared on his skin. It was so much warmer up here. There were no birds, no breezes to keep him company. He couldn’t see passed the clouds, and everything around him was blue. Except for the sun.

That blazing, scorching ball of fire he couldn’t get enough of.

His breathing grew labored as he continued to fly, ignoring the red patches forming on his arms.

It happened so quickly, he couldn’t have stopped it if he tried.

There was a great rustling. Then, his feathers were floating away from him like leaves in the wind, and he wasn’t flying anymore.

He was falling.

His arms and legs failed helplessly and gravity won over his efforts, pulling him towards the earth the way a mother embraced her child. Hands grasped at nothing, legs kicked at air – all Alec ever thought about was flying.

Soaring and flying amongst the birds, pretending he was one with the angels.

He never considered what it would be like to fall.

He stilled his body and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. He was falling, falling – why was it taking so long? He’d gone up in a matter of minutes, surely, the descent would be much faster.

The air whistled passed his ears until his back slammed against something hard. Pain shot through him, yet he was still falling. How on earth was this possible?

He tried to move his arms, and felt nothing but resistance. His eyes opened, and he saw the sky above him, shimmering slightly. That was the moment his mouth opened to breathe, and took in nothing but water.

He coughed, trying to preserve the oxygen left in his lungs, but to no avail. Blackness dotted his vision, and the pain was fading quickly.

The sun was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes one last time.

How cruel it was, shining even brighter as his life slipped away.

_How cruel._

Time passed.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he knew he was still in the water. The only difference was that the blackness was gone, and nothing hurt anymore. His wings were gone, but there was no need for them in the depths of the ocean.

There was a man swimming towards him. A man with golden skin that seemed to glow despite the lack of light. His dark hair undulated in the water like ink, even after he’d stopped a few feet away.

“Who are you?” Alec said, surprised he could speak.

“I am many people,” The man said, winking. “But you may call me Magnus.”

“Magnus,” Alec liked that name. “What are you doing down here?” Magnus laughed, and it sounded like music.

“Why, I could ask you the same thing, handsome,” He chucked, circling Alec. “It’s not everyday a gorgeous man falls into my home.”

“Your home?” Alec asked. “You live here?”

“Amongst other places,” Magnus rolled his eyes. They too, were golden in hue. “What’s your name?”

“Alec.”

“Just Alec?” Magnus smiled. “Is it short for anything? It’s fine if it isn’t. I’ve got a friend named Kim. Not Kimberley, just Kim.”

“It’s short for Alexander.” Magnus was brushing against him each time he swam by, but Alec didn’t mind.

“Well, Alexander,” Magnus said. “Welcome to the sea.”

He waved his hands, and the area around them was illuminated by an unseen beam of light. Colors with no name exploded behind his eyes, and he saw creatures of every size and shape swimming around them.

“Wow,” Alec said, smiling. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” Magnus extended his hand. “Would you like a tour?”

Out of habit, Alec cast a wayward glance upward. The sun was still shining, and he longed to fly, but nothing compared to the world around him, or the man in front of him.

The man with eyes brighter than the sun, and iridescent skin.

Alec took his hand without any further delay. 


End file.
